Stay With Me
by DiosaDeLaLuz
Summary: Que tan importantes son los recuerdos? Patty a perdido la memoria y solo recuerda su nombre, atrapada en el infierno encontrará a alguien muy parecido a su amado, podrá enamorarse nuevamente de Dante aun con todo un complot armado para separarlos? [DanteXPatty]
1. Chapter 1

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí mi primer fanfic "I Love You" y quiero comentarles que ese fic es la primera y única historia que habia escrito en mi vida y estoy segura que tiene un sin fin de errores tanto gramaticales como ortográficos, sin embargo me alegra mucho que a pesar de todo esto les haya gustado la historia, muchas gracias a todos los que pusieron favorito o seguidores y comentaron los capítulos, en verdad muchas gracias :] simplemente tuve una idea y quise compartirla con ustedes.

Antes de empezar este nuevo fic quiero agregar que yo escribo y subo los capítulos desde mi celular y muchos errores y palabras repetitivas son por ese motivo, mil disculpas, sin más que añadir comencemos.

Capítulo 1.-

Felicidad

En una callejuela de la ciudad de Italia un hombre de cabello plateado y gabardina roja peleaba contra un grupo de demonios que protegian a un hombre que realizaba un ritual con un objeto en forma de espejo que le permitiria pasar del mundo humano al infierno sin necesidad de pasar por las pequeñas y escasas puertas que unian ambos mundos.

Dante con su espada cortaba a los demonios como si fueran de papel, sin embargo parecia que no tenian fin, por cada 10 que derrotaba aparecian 15 después de unos minutos de pelea se dió cuenta que solo habian 2 demonios reales y que los demás eran una copia barata de estos, miró detenidamente a los demonios y descubrió a los reales, rápidamente corrió hacia ellos y los cortó con su espada, despues se dirigió hacia el hombre que realizaba el ritual y lo detuvo, de unos cuantos movimientos acabó con la vida del demonio y rompió el espejo pisándolo antes de poner su espada en su espalda y caminar hacia su oficina.

…

En una silla forrada de azul con bordados de oro y plata se encontraba sentada una joven demonio que aparentaba unos 23 años de edad de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color carmesí.

\- No... No puede ser cierto...- Pronunció suavemente mientras veia el cuerpo de su amado en el piso de la sala donde se encontraba.

El hombre que yacia sin vida en el piso de la habitación era el mismo que Dante habia dado fin hace un par de horas atrás...

\- Quien hizo esto?!.- Preguntó la joven con tono ahogado mientras se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida del hombre.

\- Mi señora, el responsable de esto es Dante el cazador de demonios.- Respondió un joven de cabello rubio quien estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

\- Dante... Pagarás caro lo que ha hecho!.- Exclamó poniendose de pie con firmeza.

…

Ya habia pasado 1 semana desde la misión del demonio y el espejo, Dante incluso habia cobrado por ello unos dias atrás, ahora no tenia deudas que pagar ya que con una misión que le encargaron fuera de Italia habia logrado ganar mucho dinero y acabar con sus deudas, sin embargo la oficina seguia como siempre, desordenada y llena de polvo, se recostó en el sofá y decidió tomar una siesta ya que volvía de una tediosa misión encargada por Lady.

…

En una sala decorada con oro se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño sentada en una elegante silla de forro azul.

La habitación estaba preparada para un ritual muy especial en el cual Lilith se habia preparado durante 1 semama desde que vió el cuerpo de su amado sin vida... El joven de cabello rubio encendia unas velas puestas en unos candelabros que iluminaron el lugar.

\- Esta todo listo mi señora Lilith.- Pronunció el joven mientras encendia la última vela.

\- Perfecto... Entonces comencemos...- Dijo mientras extendia su mano derecha y aparecia una burbuja que brillaba.

En la burbuja se reflejaba Dante dormido sobre el sofá de su oficina... El alma de Lilith entró en la burbuja con un movimiento que hizo con su mano izquierda, su cuerpo se quedó inmovil sujetando la burbuja con los ojos cerrados, el joven rubio simplemente estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

…

Lilith se encontraba en la oficina del cazador, vió el desorden y la basura que habia en el lugar.

\- No esperaba más.- Pensó mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios.- Veamos que es la felicidad para ti cazador de demonios.- Pronunció mientras posaba su mano izquierda en la frente de Dante.

Una luz intensa invadió el lugar y Lilith pudo entrar en su sueño...

Al principio solo vió oscuridad... Una oscuridad abrumadora... Caminó unos pasos y escuchó una voz femenina...

\- Dante... Dante...- Dicia la voz con tono dulce.

De pronto el lugar se iluminó, ahora Lilith se encontraba en la oficina del cazador igual a como la habia visto con la diferencia que estaba ordenada.

\- Dante.- Volvió a escuchar la voz.

Se volteó para ver quien era, al verla se sorprendió, era una niña rubia la que llamaba al cazador.

\- Patty.- Pronunció Dante sonriendo mientras la veia.

\- Patty...?- Repitió Lilith con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa.

De pronto el lugar volvió a iluminarse.

\- Dante.- Dijo la niña sonriendo mientras veia la televisión sentada en el sofá.

\- Dante!.- Exclamó con una expresión enojada mientras agarraga una escoba.

\- Dante.- Pronunció con tono juguetón con una baraja de cartas en las manos.

\- Dante?.- Volvió a llamarlo con tono de pregunta, claramente preocupada por él.

Lilith sonrió, la felicidad para el cazador de demonios era que esa humana estuviera cerca de él, pero la pregunta ahora era porque ya no estaba alli.

Salió de su sueño y se dirigió hacia sus recuerdos, allí descubrió que esa humana huerfana habia encontrado a su madre Nina Lowell y se fue con ella...

\- Lowell...- Murmuró mientras salía de la mente de Dante.

Antes de regresar a su cuerpo vió al cazador, seria muy sencillo arrebatarle a la chica humana, asi que decidió que lo mejor era separarlos con más inteligencia y astusia, la muerte de la humana le parecia poco castigo por haberle quitado a su amado...

…

Cuando la joven de cabello castaño oscuro volvió a su cuerpo las velas encendidas se apagaron y el joven rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Mi señora, esta usted bien?.- Preguntó el demonio rubio una vez que Lilith volvió.

\- Si, no te preocupes.- Respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.- Busca a Patty Lowell.- Ordenó a su sirviente.

\- Como ordene.- Respondió el joven rubio mientras se inclinaba con respeto hacia su señora y desaparecia en una ráfaga de viento.

Notas Finales del Capítulo.-

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me encantaría saber su opinión, trataré de subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic, muchas gracias :] sin más continuemos.

Capítulo.- 2

Hallazgo

Dante despertó de muy buen humor en la mañana, toda la noche habia soñado con la pequeña humana que amaba.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al teléfono para pedir su habitual desayuno, helado de fresa y pizza, colgó y tomó una ducha rápida, despues de 15 minutos estaba listo justo a tiempo para recibir su pedido ya que tocaron la puerta unos minutos después de su ducha, recibió el pedido y se dirigió hacia su escritorio para desayunar, en ese momento entró Lady.

\- Pizza?.- Preguntó mientras veia el escritorio.- Porque no me sorprende?.- Dijo en tono juguetón.

\- Porque es la mejor comida.- Respondió Dante mientras comia la rebanada de pizza en su clasica pose con los pies sobre el escritorio.- Lo siento pero no puedo invitarte a desayunar.- Concluyó con una sonrisa.

\- Vengo por otro asunto.- Respondió Lady mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio.

\- Si vienes a pedirme que te ayude con otra misión olvídalo.- Dijo Dante terminando de comer la pizza.

Lady sacó de su bolsillo un sobre.

\- Es tu pago por la última misión.- Pronunció mientras colocaba el sobre en el escritorio.- El cliente quedó impresionado por la rapidez con la que terminaste el trabajo.- Comentó Lady viendo al cazador.

Después de aquello Lady se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- No te librarás tan fasilmente de mis misiones.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse.

Dante agarró el sobre y lo colocó dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

…

Al salir de la oficina Lady suspiró, Dante habia saldado su deuda con ella hace 4 años atrás y ya no tenia ningún motivo para ir a verlo... Aunque jamás lo aceptaría publicamente estaba enamorada de él, desde que lo conoció en aquella torre habia ganado su corazón a pesar de ser un demonio... Pasaron unos cuantos años y ella trataba de actuar lo más seductoramente posible frente a él, pero patecia inmune a sus encantos, entonces llegó Patty con quien Dante actuaba diferente que con cualquier mujer, tuvo que aceptar lo que Dante sentia por la jovencita en la batalla contra Abigail pero no por eso dejaba de amarlo, se dió cuenta de lo estaba pensando y sacudió su cabeza antes de continuar su camino.

…

\- Mi señora...- Pronunció el joven rubio mientras se inclinaba.- Encontramos a Patty Lowell.

\- Perfecto.- Respondió mientras sostenia en su mano derecha una burbuja.- Traiganla hoy mismo.- Concluyó viendo la burbuja en la cual se reflejaba la oficina de Dante.

El joven salió de la habitación mientras la joven sonreia.

\- Ya no falta mucho para que comience el juego.- Pronunció observando la burbuja.

…

La noche caía después de un día normal para la joven estudiante de largo cabello rubio ondulado quien, ese día, habia ido en busca del vestido que utilizaría en la fiesta de graduación que se realizaría dentro de una semana.

Caminaba muy contenta por las calles adornadas con árboles y luces pues ya pasaban las 7 pm, sin embargo la joven no tenia prisa ya que fantaseaba despierta.

Al llegar su madre la saludó con cariño.

\- Bienvenida Patty, como te fue?.- Preguntó Nina sonriendo mientras acomodaba unos almohadones.

\- Hola mamá.- Pronunció la joven mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre.- Me fué muy bien y ya recogí el vestido.- Dijo señalando la caja.- Iré a probarmelo.- Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Diciendo eso la joven tomó la caja y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, su madre solo sonrió, desde que comenzaron con la confección del vestido la joven estaba realmente contenta, aunque ese no era el principal motivo de su alegria sino el viaje que realizarian a Italia unos dias después de la fiesta.

…

En una hermosa habitación una joven de brillantes ojos azules contemplaba su reflejo en un espejo adornado con un marco tallado con rosas, en el podía verse con aquel vestido azul con blanco y detalles dorados, mientras se veia en el espejo sonrió, habia crecido mucho y ahora era una mujer muy hermosa, la verdad era que solo queria ser considerada bonita por un solo hombre, Dante, el cazador de demonios que conquistó su corazón desde que tenia 12.

Siempre que pensaba en él su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se ponian de un leve tono rosa que era casi imperceptible.

Una vez lista bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre quien la esperaba en la sala.

\- Te ves realmente hermosa hija.- Pronunció Nina al ver a su hija con el vestido.

Patty sonrió y dió una pequeña vuelta para que su madre la viera mejor, en ese momento la puerta y pared de la mansión Lowell se rompieron estruendosamente y muchos demonios alados y con garras aparecieron con la clara intención de atacar.

\- Patty huye!.- Gritó Nina tratando de defender a su hija de los demonios.

\- No me iré sin ti!.- Pronunció ella decidida.

De pronto un demonio cortó a Nina quien trataba de proteger a su hija, Patty vió caer a su madre frente a sus ojos.

\- Mamá!.- Gritó mientras un demonio alado la arrastraba lejos de su madre.

\- ... Patty...- Pronunció debilmente al ver como se llevaban a su hija.

…

En una oscura habitación se encontraba una joven rubia inconciente en el piso con su vestido algo sucio y rasgado ya que luchó contra los demonios que la atraparon.

Una joven de largo cabello castaño entró en la habitación y vió a la joven en el suelo, hizo una señal con su mano derecha y un joven de cabello rubio apareció en la habitación con una ráfaga de viento al lado de la mujer.

\- Es hora de enviarla al infierno.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- Como usted ordene mi señora Lilith.- Dijo él con un ademán de respeto.

Después de eso el joven rubio trazó unos dibujos alrededor de la joven innconciente.

…

En algun lugar del infierno un hombre de cabello plateado con gabardina azul cortaba a la mitad a un grupo de demonios de nivel medio que se cruzaron en su camino, una vez que acabó con ellos el hombre acomodó su cabello y guardó su katana para continuar su camino por el infierno, después de caminar unos cuantos metros vió entre unas rocas a una joven humana de cabello rubio inconciente, se acercó a ella y notó los moretones y rasguños que tenia en su piel, vió el rostro de la chica y notó rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, no tenia más de unos 20 años de edad, la miró detalladamente por unos segundos, tenía que admitir que le parecia muy atractiva, pero que hacia una humana allí...

…

La joven de ojos carmesí contemplaba el colgante que le quitó a Patty antes de enviarla al infierno.

\- Johan...- Pronunció suavemente.

El joven de cabello rubio apareció frente a ella con un poco de viento a su alrededor.

\- Si mi señora.- Dijo el joven inclinandose hacia ella.

\- Quiero que realices una entrega...- Pronunció sonriendo a su sirviente.

Una vez que el joven se fue Lilith creó una burbuja flotante donde se reflejaba la joven humana, la vigilaría a ella, al cazador de demonios y a todos los que los rodeaban para manipular las cosas a su favor detrás del telón.

\- Esto no pudo salir mejor.- Pensó mientras veia al hombre que encontró a Patty.

Notas Finales del Capítulo.-

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Como siempre quiero comenzar agradeciendo a todos los que leen este fic, me encantaría saber su opinión así que no duden en dejar sus comentarios, sin más continuemos.

Capítulo 3.-

Caminata

Con cuidado tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y pudo notar que tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, concecuencia de haber caido en medio de las rocas.

La verdad era que no sabía porque ayudaba a la humana, habia algo en ella que lo impulsaba a cuidarla.

Caminó durante unas horas con la joven entre sus brazos hasta que llegó a una parte del infierno más o menos tranquila, la colocó en el suelo y puso su gabardina sobre su cuerpo completamente herido, se sorprendió al ver la resistencia de la chica a pesar de tantos golpes no parecia estar en un estado crítico, se sentó frente a ella para vigilarla y aunque no quería admitirlo, para protegerla si algún demonio osado se acercaba a ella.

Asi pasó la noche y casi al amanecer se quedó dormido media hora, al despertar vió a la joven quien aun dormia.

Un par de horas después la chica despertó.

\- Do... Donde estoy...- Susurró débilmente mientras se setataba, notó la gabardina azul que la cubria y al ver frente a ella notó al hombre de cabello plateado que la veía sin mucho interés.

\- Estamos en el infierno.- Contestó el hombre.- Quién eres y que haces aquí?.- Cuestionó sin dejar de verla.

\- Yo... No lo sé.- Respondió viendo hacia abajo.- No recuerdo nada.- Concluyó un poco nerviosa, pero al darse cuenta que la gabardina que la protegió del frio solo podia ser de aquel hombre su nerviosisimo desapareció.

\- Es lógico que no recuerdes nada, te golpeaste la cabeza con unas rocas.- Respondió él al notar la trizteza de la chica.

\- Creo... Que mi nombre... es Patty.- Dijo viendo al hombre.

\- Puedes llamarme Vergil.- Respondió mientras se ponia de pie.- Si quieres regresar al mundo humano te guiaré.- Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente.

\- Gracias...- Dijo Patty.- Por todo.- Concluyó devolviendole la gabardina.

\- Puedes quedarte con ella hasta que salgas de aquí.- Pronunció sin recibir su abrigo.- El infierno es un lugar muy cambiamte en cuanto al clima y te hará falta.

\- Pero... Tambien la necesitará.- Dijo viendolo con agradesimiento por su preocupación.

\- No te preocupes por mi, solo uso el abrigo como adorno.- Respondió a la joven quien lo seguia.

Como hacia frio la joven se puso la gabardina y siguió al hombre de cabello plateado que bagamente le recordaba a alguien muy especial para ella.

…

Dante se entontraba en su oficina como de costrumbre, hubiera sido un día tranquilo pero recibió un pequeño paquete con una carta, primero abrió el paquete, se sorprendió al ver al colgante de Patty en el, apresuradamente abrió la carta la cual decia que la chica habia sido enviada al infierno como pago por haber acabado con la vida de su amado en su penúltimo trabajo.

Patty estaba en el infierno completamente desprotegida! Tenía que ir por ella no podia permitir que la lastimaran los demonios que moraban alli, y después de encontrarla acabaría sin piedad con el demonio que la envió alli.

Rápidamente tomó sus armas y salió de su oficina en busca de una puerta que lo llevara al infierno...

…

Vergil caminaba lentamente para que la joven lo pudiera seguir sin mucho problema ya que estaba herida y traia puesto unos tacones de color azul.

\- Vergil...- Pronunció la joven después de unas horas de caminata.

\- Dime.- Respondió sin dejar de caminar.

\- Cuando encontremos la puerta que lleva al mundo humano... Saldrás de aqui?.- Preguntó tímidamente.

\- No, estoy aquí para incrementar mi poder y ser más fuerte, mi intención no es volver al mundo humano, por lo menos no aún.

Patty se quedó en silencio, trataba de recordar como habia llegado al infierno o lo que vivió antes de conocer a Vergil, pero no recordaba nada a excepción de su nombre, mientras pensaba en ello un grupo de demonios apareció pero Vergil se deshizo de ellos en pocos segundos.

Al ver aquello Patty se sorprendió ante su habilidad con la katana, en verdad era muy fuerte.

\- Ya caminamos suficiente.- Dijo mientras guardaba su arma.- Descansaremos aquí por hoy.

La joven asintió y ambos se sentaron en el suelo, como al rededor se encontraban restos de madera realizaron una fogata y se sentaron al rededor de ella, Vergil sacó de una pequeña mochila un poco de comida que ofreció a la joven quien lo tomó.

\- Gracias.- Pronunció mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Al verla Vergil involuntariamente sonrió levemente, la chica era una exelente compañia, era callada, no se metia en problemas y a pesar de sus heridas mantenia un buen ritmo en la caminata, sin mencionar que aparte de todo eso era realmente hermosa.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando decidió desligarse de esos pensamientos continuando con la lectura de uno de los libros que siempre cargaba con él.

Patty al terminar de comer vió en silencio al hombre de cabello plateado que leia un libro con una tapa bastante extraña, se preguntó de que trataba pero decidió no interrumpirlo, en ese momento unas rocas de tamaño mediano cayeron del techo asustando a Patty quien rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al lado de Vergil, el hombre vió a la joven quien lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo con los ojos cerrados.

\- ...Tranquila... Estas bien?.- Preguntó con tono suave.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y lo soltó, en su rostro se podía ver claramente que todavia estaba asustada, después del incidente decidieron dormir, al día siguiente tendrian que caminar mucho y lo mejor era descansar.

…

Dante por fin había encontrado una pequeña puerta hacia el infierno, le habia tomado toda la noche pero la había encontrado, rápidamente saltó hacia ella y cayó de pie en una de las rocas, hecho un vistazo general pero no habia absolutamente nada, bajó de la roca y comenzó a correr, tenía que encontrar lo más pronto posible a Patty.

…

En un recondito lugar del infierno donde el frio gobernaba se encontraban caminando un hombre de cabello plateado y una joven rubia, hace un buen tiempo que no habían encontrado a ningún demonio rondando por allí seguramente por el frio.

De pronto Vergil sintió la presencia de alguien asi que le pidió a la joven que se escondiera en unas rocas que estaban detrás de él y después desenvaino su katana entonces apareció un hombre que tenia su misma apariencia a excepción de su peinado y gabardina roja, al verlo Patty sentía como si ya hubiera visto a aquel hombre antes.

\- No esperaba encontrarte rondando por aqui 'hermanito'.- Pronunció Vergil en un tono arrogante.- Crei que preferias el mundo humano.- Concluyó viendolo a los ojos.

\- Vine a buscar a alguien.- Respondió seriamente.

Al decir esto vió a la joven que estaba oculta entre unas rocas detrás de su hermano, era Patty, quien traia puesta la gabardina azul de Vergil, le extrañó el hecho de que la joven no lo reconociera asi que sacaría información.

\- Quién es la chica oculta entre las rocas.- Preguntó Dante dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

Al ver que el hombre de abrigo rojo la miraba Patty se puso nerviosa y sin saber porque su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente en su pecho con tan solo la mirada de aquel hombre puesta en ella.

\- No sé quien sea en realidad ya que perdió la memoria, la encontré unos días atrás inconciente casi en el centro del infierno.- Respondió guardando su katana.

Al ver que Vergil envainaba su arma Patty se acercó timidamente a ellos, los vió con detenimiento por unos segundos, mientras Patty los veia Dante notó la venda en su cabeza y las heridas en su cuerpo, el responsable pagaría caro el haberla lastimado.

\- ... Ustedes... Son hermanos... Verdad?.- Preguntó poco después de verlos.

Notas Finales del Capítulo.-

Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo, actualizaré lo más pronto posible :]


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :] antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic y en especial a los pusieron favorito y seguidores a esta historia, muchas gracias! Sin más continuemos.

Capítulo.- 4

Despedida

Al caer la noche ensendieron una fogata y los hermanos la rodearon para conversar, mientras Patty dormia junto a Vergil cubierta con su gabardina.

Dante no podia dejar de mirarla, habia crecido mucho y ahora era una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello ondulado enmarcaba su rostro y su dulce expresión lo impulsaba a protegerla... Al notar como Dante veia a la joven Vergil comenzó la conversación.

\- Conoces a la chica?.- Cuestionó viendo a su hermano menor.

\- Vine a buscarla.- Contestó Dante sin apartar su vista de la joven.- Para regresarla al mundo humano.

\- Si... Este no es lugar para ella.- Concluyó Vergil mientras hechaba un vistazo a la joven.

…

A la mañana siguiente Vergil despertó a Patty para que continuaran su camino hacia el mundo humano y le informó que Dante los acompañaría, al escuchar aquello la joven se puso nerviosa por alguna extraña razón que no lograba entender, la cercania del hombre de traje rojo hacia latir fuertemente su corazón, apenada se puso al lado de Vergil.

Al ver la reacción de Patty, Dante se alejó de ella poniendose al lado de su hermano, al lado opuesto de donde ella estaba, la joven habia perdido la memoria y no lo recordaba, como Vergil la rescató seguramente se sentia más segura a su lado, y no la culpaba, el infierno era un lugar peligroso y aun más para una humana, se acercaria a ella en el momento oportuno.

Caminaron durante media hora hasta que encontraron una vertiente de agua un poco alejada del lugar de donde estaban.

\- Ire por agua.- Dijo Vergil rompiendiendo el silencio.

Al escuchar aquello Dante sonrió, era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarce a Patty y no la desaprovecharía.

La joven se puso nerviosa, ahora estaba sola junto a Dante, sin embargo se armó de valor para conversar con él.

\- Disculpa...- Pronunció la joven viendo timidamemte a Dante.- Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

\- Claro.- Respondió él sonriendo lo que hizo que Patty se pusiera aun más nerviosa.

\- Porqué está aqui...?.- Preguntó un poco nerviosa.

\- Vine a buscar a alguien.- Respondió Dante con tono serio.

Patty estaba a punto de preguntar a quien pero en ese momento un grupo de demonios los acorralaron, Dante tomó su espada y acabó con casi todos ellos en el primer ataque, volteó a ver a la joven quien habia sido rodeada por un par de demonios, Patty asustada dió unos pasos atrás quedando apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados esperando el ataque, al ver que Patty estaba acorralada Dante rápidamente corrió y se puso en medio de la joven y los demonios quienes atacaron hiriendo la espalda del cazador.

Patty abrió los ojos y vió a Dante frente a ella protegiendola con su cuerpo, la joven se sonrojó mientras ambos se veian a los ojos.

\- Estas bien Patty?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios al verla sonrojada.

\- Estoy bien...- Pronunció suavemente.

Dante se volteó lo que permitió ver a Patty las heridas en su espalda.

La había protegido arriesgando su vida! Patty no entedia porque la habia protegido... Lo miró sonrojada mientras peleaba con los demonios, tenia un vago recuerdo de una pelea similar...

Cuando Dante acabó con todos los demonios regresó Vergil.

\- Parece que terminaron la fiesta sin mi.- Pronunció mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

\- Eso pasa cuando llegas tarde.- Respondió mientras lo miraba despreocupadamente.

Siguieron su camino por los senderos del infierno, llegaron a un lugar donde el calor era realmente sofocante, Patty estaba exausta se habia quitado el abrigo que Vergil le prestó ya que el aire del lugar era realmente caliente, el suelo tenia grietas por todas partes lo que hacia que caminar con sus tacones fuera aun más complicado, al notar las dificultades que pasaba la joven Vergil le tendio la botella de agua que había recogido hace poco, la joven tomó un sorbo y continuaron su camino.

Mientras más abanzaban el calor aumentaba, Patty se sentía cada vez con menos fuerza para continuar, en un descuido de la joven su taco se rompió por una grieta al pisar mal y estuvo a punto de caer.

\- Patty!.- Exclamó Dante mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y espalda.

La joven vió borroso al hombre que la sujetaba, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por la cercania de Dante y después de unos segundos se desmayó.

El cazador la tomó entre sus brazos y vió su rostro por unos segundos.

\- Ella estará bien.- Pronunció Vergil acercandose a su hermano.- Tan solo esta sofocada por el calor.- Concluyó mientras continuaba la caminata.

Dante lo siguió con la joven entre sus brazos, ambos aceleraron el paso, mientras mas pronto salieran de esa zona del infierno la joven se recuperaria pronto.

Una vez que salieron de alli, decidieron descansar, Patty pronto despertaría y lo mejor era estar en un lugar fijo.

Patty despertó un poco confundida, sin embargo pronto recordó que su tacón se habia roto y que Dante la sostuvo estre sus brazos, rápidamente se sentó completamente avergonzada y vió una fogata y al rededor a los gemelos conversando sobre el recorrido que faltaba para llegar al mundo humano.

\- Ya despertaste...- Pronunció Vergil viendo a la chica.

\- Que paso?.- Preguntó viendo donde estaban.

\- Te desmayaste por el calor.- Respondió Dante.

\- Ya no falta mucho para llegar a una puerta que lleva al mundo humano.- Dijo Vergil moviendo el fuego con una rama que dejo caer en la fogata.

La joven no sabia que decir, aunque llegaran no tenia un lugar al cual volver, estaría completamente sola.

A la mañana siguiente continuaron con su camino, en 3 horas estaban muy cerca de la puerta.

\- Ya llegamos.- Informó el mayor de los hermanos.

En ese momento unos demonios se cruzaron en su camino e intentaron cerrar la puerta que conducia al mundo humano, Dante y Vergil lucharon con sus armas, acabaron con muchos, sin embargo no disminuian en número y la puerta se cerraba con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Toma a la chica y vete.- Exclamó Vergil mientras peleaba.

Dante asintió, tomó a la joven quien no queria dejar a Vergil alli.

\- Vergil!.- Gritó la joven mientras Dante la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

Lo último que vió antes de que se cerrara la puerta fue al hombre que la habia protegido y guiado siendo atacado por un grupo de demonios.

\- Vergil...- Pronunció suavemente, Patty se apoyó en un árbol que estaba por alli.- Que haré ahora?.- Se preguntó a si misma en voz baja mientras se dejaba caer.

Al verla tan triste Dante no sabía que hacer o que decir.

\- Ven conmigo.- Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

\- ... Dante...- Pronunció la joven suavemente, lo miró por unos segundos y después tomó su mano.

Notas Finales del Capítulo.-

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, actualizaré lo más pronto posible.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Quiero comenzar el capítulo agradeciendo a todos los que leen este fic, en especial a los que pusieron favorito y seguidores, muchas gracias :] tambien quiero agradecer a Xseyver por su comentario me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior :] sin más continuemos.

Capítulo.- 5

Complot

Vergil acabó con los demonios poco después de que se cerrara la puerta, tenia un corte en el brazo izquierdo concecuencia de la distracción que le causó el escuchar su nombre de los labios de la joven humana en un tono de preocupación.

Sabía que la chica estaría a salvo junto a Dante, sin mencionar que habia logrado regresar al mundo humano, sin embargo, sentia que la compañia de la joven humana le haría falta...

…

Sentada en un sillón forrado de azul, se encontraba una joven de ojos carmesí quien sostenia una burbuja en su mano derecha, en ella se podía ver a Vergil caminando lentamente por el infierno.

\- Johan.- Pronunció llamando a su sirviente.

Este apareció arrodillado frente a ella con la cabeza inclinada.

\- Prepara todo para una visita.- Dijo sonriendo mientras veia la burbuja sobre su mano.

\- Como ordene.- Respondió el joven de cabello rubio mientras se ponia de pie.

…

La noche caía en el mundo humano, Dante llevó a Patty a su oficina, la cual estaba desordenada, la joven vió el lugar y sin darse cuenta sonrió.

\- Te llevaré a tu habitación.- Dijo Dante viendola.

\- Si.- Pronunció ella mientras lo seguia.

Mientras subia las escaleras, Patty pensaba en todo lo que habia pasado desde que despertó en el infierno, Dante al notar que la joven estaba pensativa y triste decidió conversar con ella para animarla.

\- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.- Dijo mientras se volteaba un poco para verla.

\- Gracias.- Respondió la joven con una leve sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Dante le sonrió lo que hizo que Patty se sintiera mejor, por alguna razón que no entendia la cercania de aquel hombre la hacia sentirse protegida.

Al llegar a la habitación Dante la dejó sola para que pudiera descansar ya que habia sido un día muy largo.

…

Una vez sola la joven recorrió con la vista la habitación la cual era sensilla, tenia una cama, un velador, un ropero y una mesa, Patty se dejó caer sobre la cama, estaba realmente cansada, sin embargo no podia dormir, estaba preocupada por Vergil, él habia cuidado de ella en el infierno y no pudo darle las gracias apropiadamente antes de salir de alli.

Después de media hora la joven se quedó profundamente dormida...

…

En el sofá de una oficina un hombre de cabello plateado se encontraba recostado con las manos detrás de su cabeza viendo el techo, habia encontrado a Patty, sin embargo ella no recordaba nada... ¿Como podia decirle que pensaba en ella todos los días desde que se fue con su madre?

Se dió cuenta de lo que sentia por Patty cuando ella se marchó de la ciudad, extrañaba verla entrar por la puerta de su oficina con una sonrisa en los labios, extrañaba su compañia, su voz, todo, absolutamente todo lo que hacia ella desde que llegó a su vida.

\- Patty... Si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siento por ti...- Pensó el cazador viendo el amuleto de la joven el cual sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón.

…

En algún lugar del infierno un hombre de cabello plateado y gabardina azul encendia una fogata con unas ramas, se sentó serca del fuego y lo contempló durante varios minutos en silencio, después se recostó en la pared y sacó el libro que siempre llevaba con él, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido pocos minutos después de leer las primeras páginas.

…

En su sueño Vergil bagaba por el infierno recorriendo cada sendero derrotando a los demonios que habitaban alli, su habilidad con la katana era inigualable a la hora de los combates, derrotaba a los demonios con gran fasilidad.

\- Realmente eres muy habil.- Pronunció una voz femenina.

\- Quien eres.- Dijo Vergil con tono serio.

Una brillante luz iluminó el lugar, ahora Vergil se encontraba en un hermoso bosque el cual tenia un lago, y a la orilla de este, se encontraba una joven rubia de cabello ondulado de espaldas viendo el lago de pie.

Vergil no se movió, pero reconoció a la joven, era Patty, la chica que encontró en el infierno hace unos dias atrás.

\- Es muy hermosa... Verdad?.- Pronunció Lilith mientras se acercaba a Vergil.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente vió de reojo a Lilith.

\- Ella llegó a ti por el destino...- Pronunció con una sonrisa disimulada.- No hay nadie mejor que tu para cuidar de ella, no crees?.- Concluyó la joven mientras lo rodeaba.

Vergil desenvainó su katana y la atacó pero la joven esquivó el ataque con fasilidad, sonriendo cayó de pie un par de metros cerca de la proyección de Patty.

\- Vete antes de que agotes mi paciencia.- Dijo Vergil sujetando su katana de forma amenazante.

\- No importa cuanto intentes ocultarlo, sientes algo por esa humana.- Contestó Lilith mientras desaparecia.

Vergil se quedó solo con la proyección de la joven humana quien se volteó para verlo y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

…

Lilith regresó a su lujosa habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, habia logrado su objetivo, que Vergil pensara en la humana que envió alli, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los hermanos pelearan entre sí por el amor de Patty, pensaba en ello viendo en su burbuja al hijo mayor de Sparda aún sumergido en el sueño que habia preparado para él.

…

Vergil se quedó viendo la imagen de Patty... Tenia que admitir que lo que dijo esa demonio era verdad, sentia algo por la humana... Se reprochó a si mismo por ello, habia sido descuidado y por eso ahora tenian armas y argumentos en su contra... Mientras veia la imagen de la joven junto al lago recordó el momento en el que la encontró herida con la ropa desgarrada y rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, "Ella llegó a ti por el destino..." entonces lo entendió, la que envió a la humana allí fue esa demonio de ojos carmesí, tenia que ir al mundo humano para evitar que la lastimaran, ya que su hermano no sabía quien quería acabar con ella...

…

Vergil despertó del sueño, decidido a ir al mundo humano, sin embargo tenia que cruzar al otro extremo del infierno, tenia que darse prisa, el tiempo corria en su contra y la vida de la humana corria peligro con cada minuto que pasaba, se levantó rápidamente y corrió en busca de la puerta que lo llevaria al mundo humano.

…

Patty se despertó a las 9:40 de la mañana, decidió bajar a la oficina y encontró a Dante dormido en el sofá, la joven lo miró desde las escaleras... De pronto sonó el telefono lo que hizo que Dante se despertara, aun medio dormido fue a contestar.

\- Devil may cry...- Pronunció tomando el telefono, después de una breve conversación colgó y tomó sus armas de fuego y espada, al pasar por las escaleras notó la presencia de Patty.

\- Buenos dias...- Pronunció ella un poco nerviosa.

\- Patty.- Dijo sonriendole lo que hizo que la joven se ruborizara, el cazador se acercó a ella.- Tengo que realizar un trabajo, pero estaré de regreso por la tarde.- Concluyó viendola a los ojos.

La joven asintió y vió como Dante salia del lugar, se quedó mirando por unos segundos la puerta, después vió el desorden que habia en el lugar asi que decidió poner un poco de orden como retribución por la amabilidad de su anfitrión.

Buscó una escoba, balde, trapeador y un delantal y se puso a limpiar todo el lugar... Después de unas horas terminó, todo brillaba de lo limpio que habia quedado, al ver aquello la joven sonrió.

Dante dijo que volveria tarde... Aun faltaba mucho asi que encendió el televisor para pasar el tiempo.

…

Ya eran las 9 de la noche y Dante aun no regresaba... De pronto las puertas se abrieron y el cazador entró con unas bolsas de compras.

\- Bienvenido.- Pronunció la joven al verlo entrar por la puerta.

Dante hechó un vistazo al lugar, todo estaba en completo orden, al verlo Patty se apresuró a dar una explicación.

\- Yo... Ordene su oficina... Espero que no le moleste...- Pronunció nerviosa.

\- Eres mi invitada, no tenias que molestarte haciendo el aseo.- Respondió Dante sonriendo.

La joven lo miró por unos segundos.

\- Pase por una tienda y traje ropa para ti.- Pronunció extendiendo las bolsas.- Espero que te gusten.- Concluyó viendo a la joven.

\- Gracias, pero... No era necesario.- Contestó Patty viendolo con agradecimiento.

La joven tomó las bolsas y las abrió, en una de ellas se encontraban dos vestidos, uno rosa con encaje blanco y rosa y otro vestido de color crema y encaje blanco, en la otra bolsa se encontraba un par de zapatos de color perla.

Patty subió las escaleras con las bolsas de compras, Dante simplemente la vió con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba decidido a conquistar el corazón de la joven y no perdería la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, sabia que Patty era una mujer dificil de conquistar, sin embargo tambien le atraia esa característica de la joven, en verdad ella era la mujer que habia esperado tanto...

Notas Finales del Capítulo.-

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, actualizaré lo más pronto posible.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Como siempre quiero comenzar el capítulo agradeciendo a todos los que leen este fic, muchas gracias :] sin más continuemos.

Capítulo 6.-

Ilusión

Lilith habia vigilado a la mujer de ojos bicolor que vió días atrás en la oficina de Dante... Tenia que averiguar el motivo por el que siempre pasaba cerca de la oficina del cazador sin atreverse a entrar.

Sospechaba el motivo, pero tenia que acegurar su sospecha antes de actuar, extendió su mano derecha creando una burbuja y en ella se reflejó Lady quien caminaba.

…

Lady llegó a su casa con la ropa algo desgarrada, había peleado con unos demonios de nivel bajo, sin embargo estaba distraida... Ultimamente no habia visto a Dante y a pesar de que aquello fuera normal, siempre la ponia melancólica el hecho de no poder verlo.

Subió hasta su habitación y se recostó en la cama... Vió el reloj que estaba sobre el velador... Cerró los ojos lentamente y se quedó dormida.

…

Lady solo podia escuchar sus pasos... Caminaba por las calles en busca de un demonio... Cansada se sentó en un banco de una plazuela y miró el cielo azul.

\- No escaparas...- Murmuró mientras tomaba firmemente a Kalina Ann.

De pronto el demonio la atacó pero ella esquivó el ataque.

\- Sabia que saldrias.- Pronunció con una sonrisa en los labios.

El demonio con una agilidad y rapidez imprecionante le arrebató la bazuka a Lady y la arrojó al piso, ella lo miró con furia e intentó ponerse de pie pero el demonio le clavó su garra en la pierna derecha, Lady no se quejó, sin embargo ahora estaba en graves problemas, estaba desarmada y herida frente al enemigo... Cerró los ojos lista para recibir el ultimo ataque, sin embargo escuchó unos disparos y como una espada se blandia en el aire por el sonido que producia.

Abrió los ojos... Y vió a Dante frente a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Estas bien?.- Preguntó el cazador a Lady quien lo miraba sorprendida.

\- ...Si, es solo un rasguño...- Dijo la mujer viendolo a los ojos.

Dante la tomó entre sus brazos estilo nupcial y la besó en los labios, sorpredida Lady correspondió a su beso.

\- No permitiré que vuelvan a lastimarte.- Pronunció Dante viendola a los ojos.

\- Vaya... Con que, esta es tu ilusión.- Pronunció Lilith acercandose a Lady quien ahora se encontraba de pie sola en medio de las sombras.

\- Quien eres y que es lo que quieres.- Dijo Lady de modo amenazante, sin embargo se sentia avergonzada por lo que esa demonio habia visto.

\- Tu sueño puede hacerse realidad.- Contestó Lilith mientras sonreia.- Solo debes seguir mis indicaciones.- Concluyó viendola a los ojos.

\- Porque deberia escucharte.- Pronunció Lady apuntandola con una pistola.

\- Porque soy la unica que puede ayudarte a conquistar el corazón del cazador de demonios.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Lady bajo el arma... Podria conquistar al hombre que amaba... Pero el precio era hacer un trato con un demonio... Que valia más?... Su orgullo o su amor?... Estaba indecisa... Su mente le decia que era una trampa y que no aceptara... Sin embargo su corazón habló más alto.

Al ver como Lady pensaba su propuesta Lilith sonrió, el silencio de la mujer de ojos bicolor lo decia todo... Caminó hacia ella y pasó de largo quedando de espaldas a Lady.

\- Esto es lo que haras...- Dijo Lilith mientras sonreia maliciosamente.

…

Al llegar a la habitación Patty sacó de una de las bolsas el vestido crema y se lo probó, le quedaba perfecto, era exactamente su talla, acomodó el encaje del vestido y sonrió, le gustaba mucho el vestido pero más que aquello de quien habia recibido el presente... Dante se habia tomado la molestia de comprar ropa para ella, sin mencionar que le abrió las puertas de su "hogar" y le dió su habitación, ya que al limpiar el local, se dió cuenta que el unico dormitorio del lugar era suyo y se lo sedió a ella.

La joven bajó rápidamente las escaleras para agradecerle al cazador todo lo que hacia por ella, al llegar a la oficina encontró a Dante sentado en el sofá, al darse cuenta de la presencia de la joven el cazador se volteó para verla.

\- ... Me queda bien...?.- Preguntó la joven un poco sonrojada.

\- Te vez muy bonita.- Respondió Dante sin poder quitar su mirada en ella, habia crecido mucho y ahora era toda una señorita.

\- Gracias.- Dijo viendolo apenada.

\- Tienes hambre?.- Preguntó el cazador mientras se acercaba al escritorio.- Podemos ordenar algo.

La joven asintió, la verdad no habia comido nada desde que salió del infierno.

Dante realizó la llamada y en pocos minutos llegó su pedido, una pizza y un par de helados de fresa.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y encendieron el televisor, estaban pasando una película romántica, ambos vieron la película mientras cenaban, al terminar la pelucula Patty se quedó dormida en el sofá apoyandose en el hombro de Dante, al notar aquello el cazador sonrió y contempló el rostro de la joven durante unos segundos, se veia realmente dulce... Con cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

…

A la mañana siguiente Patty despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana... Se sentó sobre la cama y sintió un poco de fiebre, decidio no darle tanta importancia y estiró los brazos para despertar por completo, unos segundos después recordó que se habia quedado dormida viendo la televisión la noche anterior... Entonces... Como habia llegado hasta la habitación?... Lo pensó por un momento y se sonrojó levemente... Seguramente Dante la habia traido...

Se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras agarrandose del barandal, vió a Dante sentado en la silla con los pies sobre escritorio.

\- Patty... Ya despertaste.- Pronunció sonriendo.

\- Buenos días.- Respondió la joven mientras bajaba lentamente los últimos escalones.

\- Vamos a desayunar?.- Preguntó viendola a los ojos.

\- Si!.- Respondió Patty emocionada, subió rápidamente las escaleras para alistarse.

Dante sonrió, pasaria el día entero con ella.

…

En la habitación la joven se preparaba muy contenta, se puso el vestido rosa con encajes... Se veia muy bien con ese vestido.

Bajó las escaleras sintiendose un poco mareada por la fibre.

Ambos se dirigieron a una cafeteria para desayunar, Dante pidió una pizza y Patty leche con chocolate, al terminar se dirigieron al parque.

\- Patty...- Dijo Dante mientras caminaban.

\- Si...- Respondió la joven sintiendo que a cada paso se desmayaria por la fiebre.

\- Te gusta estar en el local?.- Preguntó un poco preocupado por la respuesta.

\- Si, es muy acogedor, aunque un poco desordenado...- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Dante sonrió ante su respuesta, Patty no habia cambiado nada, aun sin memoria hacia exactamente lo mismo que hace años atrás.

Después de un par de horas de caminata volvieron a Devil May Cry, al cerrar la puerta la joven perdió el equilibrio.

\- Patty!.- Exclamó Dante sujetandola con firmeza.

\- Estoy bien...- Contestó viendolo.

El cazador notó que la joven tenia fiebre, caminó durante toda la mañana así y él no se dió cuenta?! Se reprochó mentalmente y la tomó entre sus brazos lo que hizo que Patty se sonrojara, subió hasta su habitacion y la puso sobre la cama.

\- Vas a estar bien.- Dijo cubriendola con la frazada cuidadosamente.- Por ahora descasa.- Concluyó viendo su rostro el cual estaba pálido.

La joven se desvaneció en ese momento, habia soportado la fiebre y el cansancio para estar junto al cazador, pero su cuerpo ya no pudo más y se sumergió en un profundo sueño...

…

Patty se encontraba caminando descalza sobre un piso de agua, tenia puesto un vestido de gala plateado oscuro y su cabello suelto se movia levemente con la suave brisa que habia en el lugar, la joven caminó unos cuantos pasos y comenzó a caer plumas blancas con un pequeño destello blanco que las rodeaba... Patty extendió ambas manos y tomó una pluma... En ella pudo ver el momento en el que vió a Vergil por primera vez... Miró a su alrededor y tomó otra pluma... Esta vez vió el momento en el que Dante extendió su mano hacia ella y la llevó a su oficina... En otra pluma vió como Dante la protegió de unos demonios en el infierno... Sonrió al recordar aquello, la verdad era que sentia algo por Dante, desde que lo vió por primera vez su corazón latia fuertemente en su pecho con tan solo su presencia.

Después de ver ese recuerdo acercó la pluma a su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos...

…

Dante estaba al lado de la cama poniendo un trapo humedo en la frente de la joven, de pronto tocaron la puerta de la oficina, no queria dejar a Patty sola pero quizas le traian información sobre el culpable de la visita de Patty al infierno asi que decidió ir a abrir.

Bajó la escaleras y al abrir la puerta vió a una mujer de cabello negro quien estaba herida y se abalazó hacia sus brazos.

…

Patty se despertó con un paño humedo en su frente, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo vió por un momento... Dante habia cuidado de ella... Se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y se levantó de la cama, al escuchar voces en la puerta de la oficina se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y vio a Dante "abrazando" a una mujer de cabello corto negro.

Al ver aquello la joven bajó la cabeza un poco, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos... Era obvio que Dante tenia novia... Lentamente caminó de regreso hacia la cama... Se recostó en completo silencio... No habia nada que decir o que pensar... Todo ya estaba dicho...

Notas Finales del Capítulo.-

Espero que les haya gustado este sexto capítulo, actualizaré lo más pronto posible.


	7. Intermedio

Hola, antes de nada me disculpo por no actualizar este fic en tanto tiempo, tuve algunos inconvenientes para escribir y subir los capítulos, sin embargo, a partir de las próximas semanas actualizaré con frecuencia.

Me encantaria saber su opinión acerca de la historia asi que por favor no duden en comentar.

Sin más por ahora me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo :]

DiosaDeLaLuz


End file.
